helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dreizehn Generäle (Ziegen)
thumb|Generalsinsignie - Die Deltarune Als die Dreizehn Generäle gelten heute die dreizehn Diktatoren, die knapp ein Jahr lang - Oktober 944 bis '45 - mit eisernem Huf über das Ziegenreich herrschten, es mit der Hilfe ihrer treuen Wölfe in ein faschistisches Regime verwandelten und grausam entgegen aller Vorstellungen und Werte des Sozialen Kommunismus nach ihrer Willkür regierten. Ihr Ende fanden sie alle im Roten Oktober durch den geballten Huf des wütenden Volkes. Geschichte Vor und kurz nach dem Verschwinden Roberts Die dreizehn waren bis zum schicksalshaften 3. Juni, jenem Tag, an dem Jungkönig Robert und sein Bruder Jox in die Menschenwelt und damit in den Zweiten Weltkrieg "abdüsten", natürlich ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, eigentlich ganz normale Generäle der Ziegenarmee. Sie hatten bereits mit ihren elf übrigen Amtskollegen unter König Edwart III. und teils auch Edwart II. gedient und galten als maßgeschneidert für ihr Amt; als dann ihr junger König als plötzlich spurlos verschwunden war, übernahmen die insgesamt vierundzwanzig Böcke die Regentschaft des Ziegenreiches ganz nach sozialistischem Plan, es schien alles ganz normal. Im Geheimen aber sprachen sich eben jene dreizehn schon bald bezüglich ihrer ganz eigenen Vorstellungen von Politik und Regentschaft ab, bereit alles auf eine gemeinsame Karte zu setzen und zusammen übermächtig zu werden: The Reich will rise! Nicht zu aufdringlich sicherten sie sich in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten mehr und mehr die Aufmerksamkeit des Volkes, insbesondere jener Ziegen, die schon lange unzufrieden mit dem schwächelndem Sozialismus und dem Einhorn Robert als Jungkönig waren. - Exkurs: Die Generalsratregierung bzw. Generalsübergangsregierung Die sogenannte Generalsratregierung wird ins Leben gerufen, sollte der amtierende Ziegenkönig regierungsunfähig werden oder sein und außerdem keinen anderen möglichen Vertreter, zum Bleistift die Königin, einen Altkönig oder den Thronfolger, haben. Die Generalsübergangsregierung übernimmt in einem solchen Fall seine Regierungsgeschäfte und Aufgaben, also die Exekutive, die Umsetzung der Ziegengesetze und Verordnungen im Sinne der Volksversammlung bzw. des Ziegenrates, dazu den Oberbefehl über die Armee und den Vorsitz in den Reihen der Richter (Judikative). Es wird deutlich, dass die Gewaltenteilung nicht vollständig voneinander getrennt ist, und es so zu dem kommen konnte, wie es kommen musste. Die vorherigen Ziegenkönige nutzten die Doppelposition Exekutive und Judikative weder aus noch wären sie dazu in der Lage gewesen: Ihre eigene Stimme hätte mehrheitlich überstimmt werden können; da nun aber die abtrünnigen Generäle selbst später das oberste Gericht bildeten, war es ein Leichtes, ihre eigenen Urteile entgegen dem Volkswillen durchzusetzen. Die Taktik, mit der sie nun begannen, das Volk innerlich gegenseitig auszuspielen, ging als Brot-und-Spiele-Prinzip in die Geschichtsbücher ein: Ihr Privatvermögen zum Volksvergnügen einzusetzen und Adlige zu beschwichtigen sicherte Anhänger und Gefolgsleute, die schon bald eine eigene Fraktion im Ziegenrat begründeten: Die Weißen. - Exkurs: Parteien vor 944 n. NM. 1. Die Königstreuen - Mitte Die "Partei der Mitte" repräsentierte einen Schnitt einmal quer durch alle damaligen Schichten des Volkes. Vom einfachen Fabrikarbeiter bis zum Akademiker tummelten sich hier die gemäßigte Mitte aller Zicken und Böcke, im Wesentlichen also die Anhänger des Königs und des "normalen" sozialistischen Kurses seit Zeningedenken. 2. Die Nationalen ' Die Nationen beschrieben sich selbst ebenfalls als zenintreu, stets mit Blick auf das Wohl aller Ziegen. Als zweistärkste Kraft im Reich pochten sie stärker auf alte Traditionen und Konservatismus, d.h. auch Robert und die Ponys war vielen ein Dorn im Auge. '''3. Die Linken ' Die Linken, ehemals '''Avant Garde, verstanden sich selbst als die Verfechter des echten zeninschen Sozialismus, allerdings auch immer mit einem Schielen in Richtung Equestria. Sie hielten als einzige Partei eine Wiedervereinigung mit den Ponys für möglich und nicht von vorne herein völlig ausgeschlossen. Sie gingen auf die Initiative Edwart II. zurück, der sich zeit seiner Regentschaft reformoffen und bereit für frischen Wind im muffigen Down Under zeigte - zu Spitzenzeiten waren über vierzig Prozent aller Ziegen Avantgardisten! 4. Die Ultasozialisten ' Die Ultrasozialisten waren ebenfalls treue Zeninanhänger, allerdings absolut unter Tage. Sie standen absolut zu hundert Prozent hinter dem Manifest und wichen keinen Zentimeter davon ab, koste es, was es wolle. '''5. Die Weißen ' Die Weißen vereinten im Prinzip einen Großteil der Nationalen mit Königstreuen und auch Ultrasozialisten, da die neue Bewegung wesentliche Punkte der drei alten Gruppierungen in sich vereinte, zusammenschweißte und allen Mitgliedern ihre Ziele und Forderungen gemeinschaftlich umsetzte. Somit belegte die Organisation bereits einen Monat nach ihrer Gründung bereits ein Fünftel aller Plätze im Ziegenrat, und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Weißen durch Zugeständnisse und Täuschung die verbliebenen Sympathisanten in den Reihen der anderen Parteien ebenfalls auf ihrer Seite hatten und damit die Mehrheit errangen. Außerdem machte ihr militänte Sport- und Verteidigungsvereinigung, die '''Wölfe, lautstark auf Mitgliederversammlungen und Fahnenappellen auf sich aufmerksam und wuchs und wuchs Bock um Bock - für Zicken hatte general nicht ganz so viel übrig. - So trug es sich also zu, dass die Generalsratregierung mehrheitlich (dreizehn gegen elf, hurra, das hat immer geklappt, welch Wunder!) Subventionen für Kleinbetriebe und individuelle Bauprojekte locker machte, während im Hintergrund bereits die Fäden für das Regime gezogen wurden: Auch die Senkung der Futterpreise löste eine nie dagewesene Euphorie im Ziegenreich aus, das politische Interesse nahm ab, neue Volksfeste und die erste Fußballmeisterschaft aller Zeiten brachten das Volk aus dem Feiern kaum noch heraus. Das währenddessen bereits erste Entlassungswellen potenzielle Feinde aus ihren Positionen brachte oder diese Verbrechen begangen, bemerkte niemand so recht, außerdem wurde die Anzahl der Berufsarmisten um fast die Hälfte gesenkt, Soldatinnen sogar fast vollständig aus dem aktiven Militärdienst verdrängt, wohingegen Mitgliedszahlen der Wölfe durch die Decke schossen und die Organisation mittlerweile immer aufdringlicher als Bürgerwehr durch die Straßen patroullierte. Bis... Brennende Kornspeicher ... jemand am 21. Dezember 944 die großen Vorräte ansteckte und damit beinahe den gesamten Wintervorrat an Getreide vernichtete. Da die wenigsten erschöpft von den Rettungsmaßnahmen zur eilig einberufenen Kriegsversammlung - der Anschlag wurde als Sabotageakt bewertet und damit sofort nach geltendem Kriegsrecht abgehandelt - erscheinen konnten, machten die Dreizehn kurzen Prozess: Das überwachende "Kontrollgesetz" sprach dem Generalsrat alle Macht zu und verdammte die Volksversammlung "zu Krisenzeiten" zum Schweigen (diese Krisenzeit bestand also fortan bis zum 17. Oktober 945 fort). Damit fehlte nicht mehr viel zum... Der Blutsonntag Der 17. Januar 945 markiert das endgültige Ende des Kommunismus im Ziegenreich: Die einberufene Versammlung der Generäle endete in einem Massaker. Nachdem die Dreizehn ihren verbliebenen Mitgenerälen eröffnet hatten, dass sie des Todes geweiht seien, zündete Märtyrer Dirk Tannenberg eine Bombe, die leider nur teilweise explodierte, ihn selbst in den Tod riss und die anderen Anwesenden leicht bis schwer verletzte. Es folgte eine Welle an Verhaftungen und standrechtlichen Erschießungen, darunter die letzten widerspenstigen Systemgegner und anderen elf Generäle, die noch nicht in die Vogelfreiheit geflohen waren bzw. noch lebten. Fortan herrschten Wahnsinn und Terror in Down Under. Totales Regime Über die neun Schwarzen Monate gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen: Unterdrückung, willkürliche Hausdurchsuchungen, Propaganda, Privilegien für Kollaborateure und Wölfe, Hinrichtungen angeblicher Widerständler, Überfälle der Aussätzigen und später geplante Coups der Rebellen, um Waffen und Material zu erbeuten, Zwangsarbeit und Gewalt gegen Zicklein... Der Rote Oktober und Ende ... bis der Jungkönig und sein Bruder siegreich aus dem geschlagenen Menschenweltkrieg zurückkehrten, beim "Einmarsch" nach Down Under über einen Wachposten stolperten, dort nach kurzem Feuergefecht von John Preis aufgegabelt und zur Höhle geleitet wurden. Die Freude war selbstverständlich unglaublich, und sogleich begannen die Planungen und Vorbereitungen zum Aufstand: Am 17. Oktober 945 griff das Volk zu den versteckten und den Wolfsrudeln um Längen überlegenen MPs und LMGs und befreite sich aus der Unterdrückung der Generäle - nach heftigen Straßenschlachten hatten die Rebellen den Kampf für sich entschieden, zur letzten Bastion der Diktatoren war das Ziegenschloss erklärt worden, wo sich eine Hundertschaft Wölfe mit den verbliebenen Generälen hinter Mauern und Stacheldraht verschanzte. Und weil es Robert zu blöd war, seine Genossen für einen ollen Prunkbau sinnlos draufgehen zu sehen, ließ er kurzerhuf die beiden K5-Eisenbahngeschütze in Stellung bringen und das Prachgebäude in Schutt und Asche schießen - und wie auch die Ruine gestürmt und die letzten Überlebenden ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten hatten, wehte die Ziegenflagge wieder hoch über der Stadt, und mit ihr waren Demokratie und Sozialismus ins Ziegenreich zurückgekehrt. Namen & Aufgaben der Dreizehn *'Wolfgang' :Der Anführer der Dreizehn, Staatsfeind Nummer Eins der Rebellen. Seine Art zu manipulieren kommt der Daeron ähnlich bis gleich, er war nicht minder skrupellos, grausam und brutal zu all jenen, die sich seinem Befehl verweigerten. :Fand sein Ende durch (s)eine Handgranate, Roberts StG-44 und einen glatten Pnazerschreck-Kopfschussvolltreffer. *'Karl-Heinz' :Nummer Zwei in der Hirarchie, die rechte Hand von Wolfgang und Vize. Nach außen hin Sauberbock und charmanter Gönner mit Hufkuss, im Inneren ein verschrobener Knacker. Jox Elli hatte die Ehre. *'Dieter' :Dritter im Bunde, Finanzier. Sein Privatvermögen hat die hauseigene Schlägertruppe, die Wölfe, bei Sold gehalten. Versuchte heimlich die Biege zu machen und wurde von einem Mob Bauern zersenst. ~ Ziege munkelt, dass die drei überdies ein Triumvirat bildeten ~ *'Ralph' :Der Propaganda-General schlechthin. Aus Wasser machte er Wein, aus Korn Brot, aus Andersdenkenden Verräter und Verbrecher. Bekam einen Trichter in den Hals und da so viel Mist ein, dass er buchstäblich an seiner eigenen Scheiße krepiert ist. *'Uwe' :Geschichtsfälscher Nummer Zwei mit Vorliebe für Fotografie und Bildmanipulation. Er schnitt Edwart II. aus etlichen Bilder heraus, die nicht ins Bild der traditionellen Ziegenordnung passten, und versuchte weitesgehend die Spuren Roberts aus den Archiven der Stadt zu tilgen. Eine Magnesiumverpuffung raubte ihm das Augenlicht, blind irrte er umher, fiel aus dem Fenster der Bibliothek und wurde von Oddballs Sherman überrollt. *'Matthias' :Schweigsam und schwerreich, unglaublich egoistisch und eingebildet, überaus selbstverliebt und wahnsinnig egozentrisch. Übte besonderen Einfluss auf den Altadel aus, in dessen Kreisen er sich als Spross der Sippe Timmith mit Vorliebe bewegte. Verbarrikadierte sich im Ziegenschloss und wurde fast vom eigenen Reichtum erschlagen, als eine Truhe voller Gold auf ihn krachte, kam mit schweren Quetschungen davon und wurde auf dem Schlosshof von drei Flammenwerfern geroastet. *'Pit' :Matthias bester Freund und genau solch ein Snob. Wurde vom Kronenleuchter im selben Raum getroffen und ebenfalls schwer verletzt, kam kurz nach Matthias ebenfalls nach draußen gehumpelt und wurde von einem Flakgeschütz zerrissen. *'Jörg' :Rechtsextremist und neuer Eisenbahnoberdirektor. Blieb mit einem Huf in einer eben umgestellten Weiche stecken und wurde zwischen zwei Puffern zerquetscht. *'Fritz' :Der Unterhändler. Drehte Zweifelnden die Katze im Sack an, obwohl eigentlich eine Gans drinne war. Über ihn sagte ziege, dass er die Genossen so schnell über den Tisch zu ziehen pflegte, dass sie die Reibungshitze als Nestwärme empfänden. Bekam einen glatten Kopfschuss von John Preis. *'Heiko' :Ein ungehobelter Klotz von Wirtschaftsgeneral. Nahm ein Bad im Hochofen. *'Karl-Rudolf' :Der Schul- und Bildungsgeneral, verantwortlich für die Wiedereinführung der Prügelstrafe und Indoktrination der narzisstischen Propaganda an Zickel und Jugendliche. Wurde mit Benzin übergossen und auf einem Scheiterhaufen aus seinen Lernbüchern verbrannt. *'Christoph & Christopher' :"Die Irren Zwillinge": Zwei fast schon gestörte pädophile alte Säcke, die das vollkommene Patriarchat in die Häuser des Ziegenreiches brachten - die sog. Volksgeneräle. Wurden auf offener Straße vom wütenden Mob gelyncht, zerfleddert und auf offener Flamme gegrillt und verspeist. 'Namen der verbliebenen Mitgeneräle ("Die Elf")' Die verbliebenen Elf verloren ohne es selbst zu merken alles, ihr Leben eingeschlossen. Erst kurz vor dem Blutsonntag wurde einigen bewusst, was sich wirklich hinter ihren Rücken abgespielt hatte, und sie versuchten in letzten verzweifelten Versuchen, das drohende Unheil von ihren Mitziegen abzuwenden. Heute werden sie alle, ganz besonders jene, die sich doch zuletzt aktiv den Dreizehn widersetzten, für ihr Märtyrium bewundert und geehrt. *'Günther' :Ein gemäßigter Bock in den besten Jahren, begeisterter Anhänger der Edwarts und Roberts, politisch mittig bis links. Erschoss sich selbst ehrenhaft in Anbetracht seiner schweren Verletzungen und des die Tür einschlagenden Exekutionskommandos. *'Hans' :Ein stiller, aber weiser Zeitgenosse, Sohn eines alten Adelsgeschlechts. Wurde einige Tage vor dem Blutsonntag aufgrund von Nachforschungen gegen die dreizehn Verräter von einer Wolfstruppe graumsam verprügelt, am 17. Januars unter dem Vorwurf der Spionage festgenommen und am selben Abend aufgrund seiner schweren inneren Verletzungen gefesselt auf einem Stuhl dahin siechend erschossen. *'Phillipp' :Ein aufgeschlossener Zeitgenosse, aber eher passiv. Unterlag seinen Mördern im Schwertkampf. *'Uli' :Ein etwas dusseliger Tattergreis, dennoch bis zum Schluss General. Wurde im Thronsaal niedergestochen. *'Willybald' :Dito Uli. *'Zacharias' :Ein Macher und Denker, wenn auch eher konservativ und Anti-Robert. Wurde am Blutsonntag in seinem Bett von einem Wolfkommando mit Bajonetten heimtückisch erstochen. *'Bruno' :Ein guter Freund Dirks und Befürworter Roberts. Stürzte sich vom Balkon auf den Vorhof des Ziegenschlosses"Ich hörte ein dumpfes Klatschen auf dem Kies... dann Stille, gefolgt von Schüssen." - John Preis auf der Flucht. *'Oskar' :Der ruhigste aller Generäle, jedoch gegen Ende als Einziger mutig genug um eine öffentliche Ansprache gegen die Dreizehn zu halten, welche alsbald von Wölfen gestürmt und mit Gewalt auseinandergetrieben wurde; er selbst blieb schwerstverletzt zurück. Am Blutsonntag drang ein mit Pistolen und Keulen bewaffnetes Todeskommando in sein Anwesen ein und erschlug ihn im Schlaf. *'Bernd' :Großer Physiker und Mathematiker, Waffentechniker erster Güte und Mitkonstrukteur an berühmten Gewehren wie dem Mauser 98 oder dem preußischen 7,7cm-Feldgeschütz. Wurde im Treppenhaus des Ziegenschlosses beim Fluchtversuch nur so von Kugeln durchsiebt. *'Werner' :Eisenbahngeneral a.D., Reichsbahner mit Herz und Seele. Wurde schwerverletzt von Wolfgang erschossen. *'Dirk Tannenberg' :→ siehe Dirk Tannenberg Trivia *Ausgedacht hat die Generäle sich Stellwerker. *Sie haben so was von SED, KPdSU, Stalin, Breschniew und Honnecker - aber auch nur ein gaaanz kleines bisschen! *Die Deltarune musste übrigens schwer zensiert werden - weil das geht ja gar nicht! Ein Hakenkreuz war sie aber zum Glück noch nie... ---- Kategorie:Gruppe/ Truppe Kategorie:Ziegen